Talk:Sion/@comment-20434720-20140330023701/@comment-20434720-20140411220605
If I remember correctly, my build was mercury treads - alacrity Atma's Impaler Ravenous Hydra Iceborne Gauntlet (before the armor nerfs) Phantom Dancer Last Whisper Laning phase pseudo-ended with me up about 40 CS on shyvana and with about 4 kills over her. I managed to kill Sivir because she and Shyvana were charging at Veigar who was entering the fight from the side and Sivir got baited into positioning poorly and letting me basically 3-shot her. Shyv managed to catch up to veigar and kill him. Karma got killed by the AOE from Ziggs and Jinx got down to 1/4 health from it. Volibear entered the fight late and sat next to me and used his 50-damage-dealing autoattacks on the tanks sitting on me instead of trying to help me get to Ziggs. If I remember correctly, cleanse will remove the damage part of ignite but not the grievous wounds portion. What I mean about not being able to solocarry is that if I was Lee Sin, Master Yi, any of those kinds of champs and got notably ahead, it would have been very easy: Just jump on the enemy backline and instagib them. As Sion, however, you have to get in range for a stun, slowly crawl towards them through slows, continue as they use their escape, and end up dying before you can auto attack once. No, I was not premade with Veigar. I don't play premade much anymore since I always get frustrated by things my friends do and have to bear it over and over, whereas in solo queue I can note "this person did this wrong. Now I can think to myself, don't do that in the future". @Unevent, the most fed on the enemy team was probably the enemy Ziggs. Which is ironic because he fed Veigar many, many kills. But I guess that's how low-elo works, right? "fed" means something like 15/12, not 15/1. He was also up on Veigar a lot in farm because... well... he's Ziggs, and Veigar wasn't spending much time farming besides. I get that Sion should be a really strong splitpusher, but that also requires some element of teamwork (they send two people to stop me, 3/11 triforce jinx is off doing golems, my team loses a 3v3). Plus, as Sion against ranged people with waveclear like Ziggs, you have two modes: running away and chasing. There is no in-between hanging around. Ultimately it seems like the most direct and obvious way of helping my team is by being there with them trying to keep them from dying. As far as going for the backline in teamfights... I've had... hit and miss results with that. On the one hand, you're Sion... you get kited by Kha'zix and Maokai, life's hard, etc etc. On the other hand, I've had many times where the enemy team sees "oh, a guy with 3k+ HP, he won't do damage, just run past him and hit the other guys" and then get 3-shot, but that's inconsistent and dependent on your enemy's stupidity. As far as diving the carries, if you can't auto attack to lifesteal, despite having a lot of health and some mixed resistances, you're pretty squishy and the only people naturally in range are the guys with 300 armor and thornmails (yes I built penetration). I ''feel ''like these games are simply unwinnable ones like the ones you describe because my team is "that special", but I've also noticed that the common factor here is me playing AD Sion, and I want to know if there's something I could have done differently. And as a last note, I don't take teleport or ghost much simply because I'm bad at using them. When I take ghost, I forget to use it or use it at the worst times. And when I take teleport, I have no idea when to use it for the most part. These are faults of my own, and I should probably just shut up and learn to use them well. Question, though: would you advise replacing ignite with one of them? So you have something like ghost + flash, or ghost + teleport, or flash + teleport, etc etc? I guess missing ignite in laning phase just really ruins your kill potential (and in low elo where all people do is hit you, usually your best bet is to just hit them back harder... but if you don't have ignite, you'll lose that 1v1). Thanks for your responses.